Over the air television, which is also referred to as terrestrial television or broadcast television, is a distribution mode for television programming via radio waves through the atmosphere. Some examples of well-known major television networks in the United States that broadcast over the air content are ABC, CBS, FOX, NBC, and PBS.
Television networks look for ways to attract new customers and increase viewership. One way that television networks attempt to increase their viewership is by putting their programming online for people to access via the Internet. Typically, the television networks will upload content to their website or some other third party website, such as HULU.COM. The problem for people accessing this online content is that there is limited selection, the most recent episodes are not available, and the content is often outdated.
At the same time, a wide variety of devices are available that can play video content. In addition to the ubiquitous television, many people now watch video on their personal computers and mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablets or slate computers. Video content is usually accessed through the Internet using subscriber data networks, cellular phone networks, and public and private wireless data networks.